homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102515-Getting Prepared
timorousTraveler TT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 00:46 -- TT: I go77a ask: haVe you died ye7 from 7ha7 a77emp7 7o ge7 7he dropship, or no7 ye7? CC: Pfft CC: Almost CC: Still mite CC: Seeing as Serios is still under this mind control CC: He got reminded about that ol' letter CC: Tried to cull me for it CC: But then, Scarlet again CC: Well, I don't think you know her TT: yeah i don'7 know any7hing abou7 her. TT: aside from serios' ramblings. TT: which uh TT: yeah 7ha7's concerning. CC: She's not to be trusted CC: She's trying to obtain all of us males CC: Apparently to have us fight to the death CC: So the last one standing can pamper her TT: uh. TT: well okay 7ha7s. er. TT: i mean pampering is one 7hing bu7 does she really need a whole figh7 7o 7he dea7h 7o happen? TT: 7ha7s jus7 kinda excessiVe. TT: well, wha7eVer. ignoring scarle7 for now. you alrigh7? TT: like... is serios hours away from killing you, or are you being s7abbed as i 7ype? CC: she wants us to fail the gaem CC: game* CC: Serios wants me alive CC: Well, no CC: He wants me dead CC: She intervened CC: Wants him to take me prisoner CC: So she can decide my fate CC: See the above TT: oh cmon. i mean yeah 7hankfully you're s7ill aliVe, bu7 TT: 7he world's ending, and apparen7ly we haVe humans 7o deal wi7h. and now also 7his scarle7 person? TT: jus7... grea7. TT: 7he bes7 you can do is run, and i be7 you're no7 or you can7 do 7ha7. TT: "hurray! eVery7hing sucks, especially for nyarla!" CC: Pfft CC: Well, humans aren't so bad CC: I've been talking to one of them in particular CC: They've...actually got a pretty nice culture going on CC: Shame their planet is getting the same treatmant as ours CC: And as for Scarlet -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file ScarletBlock.exe -- CC: As far as I know, that should keep her from being able to message you -- timorousTraveler TT recieved file ScarletBlock.exe -- CC: If she does, note the pink text and the repetitive asking for your bulge CC: Not even kidding TT: um. TT: are you. TT: are you sure scarle7 isn7 jus7 7he weirdes7 spambo7 on all of al7ernia? TT: because im no7 sure wha7 7o make of 7ha7 descrip7ion. TT: ... if she is a spambo7. oh dear. poor serios. TT: 7ha7s 7ragic 7o eVen 7hink abou7. CC: Yes I'm sure CC: Serios passed out CC: And woke up raving about her CC: Not even remember Aaisha's name CC: And she's contacted me CC: And intervened when Serios wasp going to try to kill me CC: I think she's real TT: yeah yeah, i ge7 i7. she's real, and really messed up. TT: you said 7ha7 file will s7op me from ge77ing con7ac7ed by her, righ7? TT: im gonna make fun of her, 7hen. TT: because 7he way you described her is hilarious. CC: Pfft CC: I considered it CC: A bit dire to be doing so though TT: feh. CC: Apparently she's harmless outside of meetin her in person TT: well 7ha7 sounds perfec7, 7hen. CC: Also, she'll troll your matesprite to try taunt them CC: She tried that with me TT: call her an asshole, bu7 jus7 do i7 from a dis7ance-- TT: wai7 shi7 TT: really? TT: like. okay if we are all scarle7-pro7ec7ed 7hen i7 should be fine bu7 TT: WOW 7ha7s low. TT: i don7 eVen haVe a ma7espri7e bu7 wow 7ha7s. wow. CC: Yeah, right? CC: She fucking sant me naked pics TT: WHA7 CC: I'd opened it to see what it wasp CC: And it forced itself as my background adn lock screen CC: She wasp trying to be "tasteful" TT: and of course youre righ7 by serios who will kill you if he sees 7hose i CC: So her...anatomy wasp covered TT: 7his is amazing CC: With fuckin flowers, man CC: She threatened that Serios would see them CC: Luckily ScarletBlock came through TT: im crying you are legi7ama7ely ge77ing me 7o cry from laugh7er CC: Yeah, it wasp a mess TT: 7his can7 be real. no way. CC: Not playing with you CC: Really happened CC: You can ask Aaisha or Libby TT: you'Ve go77en me 7o buy in7o a lo7 of 7hings. like 7he end of 7he world, or 7ha7 figh7ing an adul7 7roll was a good idea. TT: bu7 7his. TT: 7his is some7hing else. CC: You'll see it when it happens CC: Pass that program around, will you? TT: fine fine, if you insis7. TT: i haVe reason 7o 7alk 7o eribus, ill send i7 his way or some7hing. TT: i s7ill can'7 belieVe you managed 7o ge7 nude pic7ures from someone who wan7s you 7o be in a huge figh7 7o 7he dea7h. CC: It's called seduction CC: It failed, but that's what it is CC: She wanted to lure me in TT: oh i don7 know man, CC: Anyway CC: Don't trust her, please TT: jus7 wa7ch she'll 7ry again la7er or some7hing. if she really wan7s you 7o be as brainwashed as serios, she'll 7ry differen7 s7uff. maybe wi7hou7 7he flowers. TT: Oh I defina7ely won7 7rus7 her, TT: bu7 fuck if im no7 gonna haVe some fun wi7h 7his si7ua7ion. CC: Yeah, I wasp told she'd comb back CC: When she learns there's a program to block her TT: oh joy TT: well hopefully 7he world would haVe ended by 7hen CC: Speaking of that CC: It will CC: Tomorrow CC: Second matter of business CC: The game is starting TT: ... CC: Yeah TT: don7 you 7hink 7ha7 7he world ending should come before 7he whole eVil-seduc7ress-spambo7 TT: well. fuck. er... TT: are you a7 leas7 able 7o head back 7o your hiVe from 7ha7 ship by 7omorrow? CC: I plan to take the ship CC: So yes CC: Going to drop off Antera and Serios too CC: Apparently our own discs will be waiting TT: Alrigh7... TT: Well uh. good luck? CC: Not done yet CC: I'm explaining this to a few people at a time sorry TT: 7heres a 7hird 7hing 7o address? CC: More baout the discs CC: One of them is labelled "Server" CC: You need to install that CC: And link up with a person who installs the corresponding disc CC: You will be their "Server" CC: You can see into their hive somehow CC: And have to guide them into entering the gaem TT: alrigh7, okay. sounds simple enough. CC: As well as find someone to guide you CC: The more I talk about it the more it sounds like a kind of chain or something TT: will i be able 7o 7ell who's going 7o be my serVer? or, is 7his all planned ou7 already? CC: I think you get to pick TT: yeah i7 kinda does, somewha7. eVeryone is linked 7o 7wo o7hers. TT: oh swee7 okay CC: I'm pretty sure I have the choice CC: Yeah, everyone serves someone else CC: And we can all enter the game safe and sound CC: The meteors stat some time tomorrow evening TT: iVe heard worse plans. world ends 7omorrow, we s7ar7 7o play 7he game, and... TT: from 7hen on we can improVise i7 all. CC: Antera will have a guide CC: And we'll still have the Oracle CC: But yeah, I'm guessing it'll be mostly improv TT: riiiigh7 an7era men7ioned 7ha7. TT: eh s7ill. who reads guides anymore, really. TT: 7ha7s a joke please don7 conVince an7era 7o 7hrow away 7he guide we need 7ha7. TT: jus7 TT: er TT: okay wow i7s only jus7 now hi77ing me 7ha7 maybe 7he end of 7he world is 7errifying 7o 7hink abou7 TT: i mean 7heres unmarked 7erri7ory and 7hen 7heres 7his CC: Yeah, been a huge source of stress for me lately TT: id be worried if i7 wasn7 a huge source of s7ress TT: ill uh CC: Yeah, met a human a little bit ago that doesn't have a fuck to give about it apparently TT: ill find a caVe or some7hing 7o hide in un7il i can play 7he game. yeah-- TT: wha7 7he fuck CC: Yeah, weird TT: no seriously wha7 7he fuck. wha7 is wrong wi7h humans. CC: The Mike human makes Earth sounds pretty great CC: BUt yeah, I really hope you can stumble across your own discs TT: 7hey look weird and we haVe 7o figh7 7hem and apparen7ly 7hey don'7 giVe a fuck abou7 7heir cool "ear7h" TT: jus7. CC: Let me know if you need me to fly you to your old hive CC: Just to be sure TT: 7hanks for 7he offer CC: I'm not sure we have to fight them anymore CC: I think that wasp just Jack CC: Who isn't even human TT: well. who knows, okay? we'Ve ye7 7o mee7 7hese humans face 7o face. maybe 7heyre lying. who knows. TT: le7s jus7 ignore 7hem, un7il we're in 7he game i7self. TT: and... speaking of 7ha7, TT: are you sure flying is going 7o be a smar7 idea. if 7he world is going 7o end Via me7eors. TT: ... well wha7eVer. youre gonna do wha7 you're gonna do. TT: ill be seeing you in 7he game, in any case. CC: Yeah, we'll know for sure once this all starts CC: Later CC: Be safe TT: yeah TT: 7alk 7o you la7er -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 01:45 -- Category:Heliux Category:Nyarla